A log is typically treated by first slabbing it into a cant. Thus the log is passed in a transport direction parallel to its longitudinal direction through a saw that rips a slab from one of its faces. The slab cut off has an irregular rounded outer surface which say still carry bark and a planar inner face and the log is left with a flat side at which raw inside wood is exposed. The slabbing is continued on all four sides to convert the workpiece into a cant which is a massive timber of rectangular section. This cant can be used as is or cut into dimensional lumber. The sawdust produced by the cutting has little worth as the cellulose fibers are very short.
The slabs cut off the log are of little commercial worth so they are sent to a chipper which transforms them into production-quality wood chips that can be used to make oriented strand board, particle board, and the like.
Such a system is therefore fairly laborious. Three products are eventually produced, the almost worthless sawdust, the useful chips, and the useful cant. Several separate steps are needed at different locations to produce these products.